New User Guide
Basics Gamemodes There are three different gamemodes, FFA, Teams , Defuse and E-FFA. *In PvP you are alone against everyone - like the name says. Your goal is to conquer as much territory as possible. If you die, you will lose all your territory, but you will keep half your XP when respawning. *In Teams there are eight teams, Blue, Pink, Red, Orange, Purple, Green, Dark Green and Sky Blue, and each team has a maximum of six players. You cannot join a team that has six players, two players more than any other team, or more than 50% of the map. Like in PvP, you have to gain as much territory as possible and if you die, you will keep half your XP when respawning but the territory of your team will not disappear aside from a large explosion that destroys all your team's towers in a radius proportional to your level when you died. The radius depends on your level *In Defuse, you have to either plant a bomb or defuse it. There are two bomb spots that belong to team Blue, which has to protect them. The job of the Red team is to plant the bomb in one of those bomb spots and protect it until the game ends. You can gain coins in all of those gamemodes. Controls *'Move' by using W , A , S and D or the arrow keys. *'Shoot' by left-clicking. Hold the left mouse button to shoot continuously. It is influenced by the skills Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4). *'Build towers'/dots by right-clicking or pressing Space . Walls can be created by connecting two dots. Enclose an area to conquer it as your territory. Towers are influenced by the skills Build Distance (5), Tower Shield (6) and Tower Health (7). *'Use your superpower' by pressing Shift or E . You get to choose your superpower when reaching level 20. Levels In order to be effective, you have to level up as quickly as possible. The maximum level is 32. However, you can only level up in PvP and Teams, not in Defuse. Leveling up There are three ways to get XP. *Destroy enemy towers by shooting them. You can also destroy the towers inside your territory as you can kill them with a single shot even if it looks like they have a shield and maximized health. *Conquer territory. However, building towers inside your territory will only give you points, not XP. *Kill other players by shooting them. You will not get XP if they crash into one of your towers or walls. The higher the enemy level is, the more XP you get when killing them. Skills # Player Speed: Higher levels increase your movement speed. This skill is good for dodging bullets, running away, chasing players or moving around the map quickly. # Bullet Speed: How fast your bullets move. This is very important for fighting if you focus on using your guns because players can pretty easily dodge slow bullets. # Bullet Range: How far your bullets go before disappearing. Upgrading this helps with clearing towers and also helps you fight other players. Increasing distance also increases how long the bullet will stay active if it is bouncing around inside the enemy’s base, which increases the chances for a ricochet hit. # Reload Speed: Upgrade this skill in order to be able to shoot faster. It is very important for clearing enemy towers and fighting. # Build Distance: How far away from your helicopter you can build towers. At the maximum level, this allows you to stay inside your base and still build towers outside. You can build towers more quickly than you can move, but it is really only useful if you have already upgraded Tower Health and Shield. # Tower Shield: Higher shield levels will improve the duration of the shields. If such a shield is activated, the tower will become temporarily invincible. Tip: In the most cases it is better to maximize Tower Health before Tower Shield. See below for more information. # Tower Health: Upgrading this will lead to a higher amount of bullets it takes to destroy your towers. This is one of the most important skills because it allows you to create strong bases that are hard to infiltrate. Your towers can be destroyed with a single bullet if Tower Health is at level 0 while it takes five bullets at level 8. See below for more information. There are many different variants and you can freely choose how you want to use the skill points you gain. However, there are two main variants: Towers and walls *Walls are indestructible – they are only destroyed when their connected towers are. *Towers have HP and shields. Shields only activate when they are included in a complete loop of towers. Therefore, long lines of towers do not make good use of their shields. If one of the towers in a line is destroyed, the shields go down for all other towers. *Enemy towers in your territory are easily destroyed with one bullet - they have only 1 HP and no shields. It does not matter if the towers look like they have shields or more than 1 HP because they are completely deactivated if they are in enemy territory. Try to enclose large groups of enemy towers in your territory in order to clear them. *If you shoot an enemy wall or a shielded tower, your bullet will bounce off. This is a good way to kill your enemies as they might not expect your bullet to bounce off. *Moving from one tower to another (or moving your build cursor if you have upgraded Build Distance creates a wall between them. You do not have to press any buttons to do this. The best way to create a mesh barrier like in the third example is to upgrade Build Distance and spin around to connect all the towers around you. Killing enemies *Shoot them (upgrading skills Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4) makes this easier). *Trap them in your territory. If you have strong towers, it will be very hard for them to run away. *Chase them until they run into one of your walls (sometimes people panic and do this by accident). *Use the “Clothesline”: this is a special trick where players build a connecting wall (view the picture below) right on top or in front of other players (if the enemy is moving) in order to make them run into it. This way of killing people does not give you XP. *Run into them. This actually kills both of you but it is possible. You can use this when you are salty at an enemy. Desperate people might use the Teleport-superpower to teleport directly on top of an enemy, which kills both players. (not recommended unless to suicide) Superpowers Superpowers are unique special abilities you can choose when reaching level 20. There are six different superpowers, and every player has one ability they are best with. *'Dual Fire:' This power doubles your damage, allowing you to destroy bases of others and get XP more quickly. It is also possible to break through towers and chase enemies faster. *'Speed Boost:' The Speed Boost is great for escaping and trapping enemies or moving around the map and building towers extra fast. When using this, be careful you do not crash into walls. *'Clone:' At first, it might be hard to master, but if you manage to use it effectively, the Clone can be very good to confuse enemies and kill them. *'Shield:' It only lasts for a few seconds and you usually do not expect it to disappear right before you get shot. If you do not use it in the perfect moment, it can be partly useless. *'Flashbang:' This ability allows you to throw something similar to a grenade which causes the screens of other players (including your Teammates) to turn white for a few seconds. This can be used as an advantage to kill them or run away. *'Teleport:' This power is great for escaping if an enemy is trying to trap you or for teleporting into their territory to hollow out the inside and destroy their back lines. If they come and start shooting you, you can escape by teleporting! Category:Guide